Degrassi: Pushing Boundaries
by BornAnIndividual
Summary: Degrassi is a school known for its drama and tragedies. Will a new generation of students survive their high school years at this school? Follow the original characters of Pushing Boundaries as their stories unfold at Degrassi.
1. Characters

**Characters of Degrassi: Pushing Boundaries**

**Seniors:**

Sadie Rowland – a confident girl who likes to play basketball. She dedicates her time to becoming a better athlete everyday, but at the same time she must juggle between schoolwork and her friends.

Jess Martello – a pretty girl who follows the crowd. Jess doesn't like to be out of the loop on things and doesn't like secrets although she likes to keep her own. She's best friends with Sadie.

Austin Welborn – a new friend of Sadie who likes to play basketball. Austin is a huge flirt and multiple girls have taken an interest in him. However, this may cause some problems.

Kylie Barrett – an independent girl with a strong head. She is a gifted student who easily makes good grades. However, she is immersing herself in so many activities and schoolwork that her social life is being neglected.

**Juniors:**

Kate Tramble – a girl that likes to have fun and party. She doesn't realize that there is more to life than wild parties and the consequences for her actions may be larger than she can handle.

Jason Garrison – a popular student that thinks he is better than everyone else. Flirty, manipulative, and street-smart, he can easily get others to bend to his will and do what he wants.

Zachary (Zach) Collins – a class clown that all the teachers despise and all the students love.

Gina Perez – Kate's best friend. With a sassy personality she thinks she rules the school and uses her popularity as a social status. She is loyal to Kate despite her attitude.

Scarlett Johnson – a new girl to school that comes with a queen bee status. She immediately becomes rivals with Gina. She is relentless when it comes to getting her way.

**Sophomores:**

Chloe MacPherson – the younger sister to Degrassi graduate Anya MacPherson. Chloe is a very ambitious girl for her age and wants to be at the top of everything. However, her ambition can cause her to be too overconfident causing her immaturity to show.

Chase Stafford – a guy who keeps to himself. He's mysterious and many don't much about his past. However, he may peak one girl's interest.

Alexis Hampton – at school she is the quiet girl who looks like she's fine, but she's the farthest from it. She may look okay on the outside, but on the inside she is a torn soul.

Jordan Lancaster – a guy who identifies with the "scene" crowd at Degrassi. He doesn't care what others think and prefers not to mess with people he doesn't like.

Ryan Schultz – a smart student with a passion for music. With a touch of sarcasm, bluntness, and humor he likes to joke around a lot, but also knows when it's time to be serious.

**Adults:**

Mr. Simpson – Degrassi Principal


	2. Episode One: Dirty Picture

**Episode One: Dirty Picture**

Kate Tramble drove her car into an empty parking space and put it into park. Today was her first day back at Degrassi and the start of her Junior year. She got out of her car, grabbed her purse, and began to walk toward the front steps of the school.

As she neared the front doors, she heard her phone ring inside her purse. She stopped and pulled her phone out of her purse, and opened the message as she pushed her brown hair back from the wind. Kate looked down and read the message. "I had fun the other night. I hope to see you again."

Kate smiled at the message from the guy she had met at a party the past weekend. She didn't remember much that happened or who the guy was, but she knew that it was a crazy night. Kate took a deep breath and continued through the doors of Degrassi.

* * *

><p>Sadie Rowland looked down at her schedule examining her classes for the year.<p>

"Sadie!" she heard someone yell from across the hallway. She looked up and saw her best friend Jess running toward her.

"Jess, how was your summer?" Sadie asked as she approached her.

"It was good, kind of sad that I didn't get to see you at all," Jess said.

"I'm sorry, basketball camp kept me busy all summer," Sadie told her.

"It's fine," Jess laughed showing her white and recently brace-less teeth, "we're seniors now, we have our blue school uniforms, and today we start the best year of our lives."

"I couldn't agree anymore," Sadie said, "let me see your schedule," snatching it out of Jess's hand.

Sadie looked over Jess's schedule and frowned.

"We don't have one class together," she said.

"Not one?" Jess asked in disbelief.

"Nope," Sadie said handing Jess her schedule back.

"That sucks!" Jess said making a pouty face, "how am I going to survive my last year in high school without my best friend?"

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Sadie said patting her shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right," Jess said, "it's not like we are going to stop communicating with each other."

"Exactly," Sadie smiled.

The two girls hugged as they went off to their first period class.

* * *

><p>Kate walked into her Algebra class dodging the numerous students and lost Freshmen in the hallway. As she entered the classroom filled with red polo shirts, she sat down next to her friend Gina Perez.<p>

"So Kate, what happened at the party the other night?" Gina immediately asked smiling, "you left with some guy. Did you two have sex?"

"No," Kate exclaimed, "we just went outside and talked and then he took me home."

"Really? So nothing happened?" Gina asked.

"No, at least I don't think anything happened, I did have a few drinks," she answered staring into Gina's cat-like eyes.

"Wow Kate, you're getting around this year. You might need a chastity belt," Gina joked.

"Not funny, I told you nothing happened," Kate snapped.

Gina rolled her eyes and turned around in her seat, brushing her light brown hair against her tan skin. Kate sighed as the announcements began.

"Welcome back to Degrassi," the voice said over the intercom, "Principal Simpson here and I'm excited for this year to begin. All students should be in their first period class and in five minutes the teachers need to take attendance. Just a reminder that the dress code is still intact and that any student not in their school uniform will be subject to disciplinary action. That's all for now, I hope you have a great day."

Kate felt her phone buzz in her purse again and got it out. She looked at the message, "Hey baby, don't ignore me, I know you're there."

_Why is this guy bothering me? _Kate thought to herself. It was fine the first time, but she didn't even remember much about this guy and it was getting creepy now. She deleted the message and saw someone standing in front of her through the top of her eyesight. She looked up and saw Coach Armstrong standing in front of her.

"Hello Coach Armstrong," Kate said nervously at the tall man.

"Put your cell phone up Kate, lets not start this year like last year," he said to her.

"Yes sir," Kate said, putting her phone back into her purse.

She looked up at Gina who was looking at her back. She gave a mischievous smile and asked, "Was it _him?_"

"I'll tell you later," Kate said with a crooked look.

Kate then focused her attention to the front of classroom where Coach Armstrong began going over the class syllabus for the year.

* * *

><p>Jess looked around the lunchroom for Sadie while she carried her tray of food. She scanned the cafeteria looking through the myriad amount of blue, red, purple, and yellow polo shirts. She finally saw Sadie sitting by herself in the back of the room and she began to walk toward her.<p>

As she approached the table Sadie looked up and smiled at her.

"How has your day been," she asked as Jess sat down across from her.

"Fine, although I have no one to talk to," Jess answered.

"I wish we were in some classes together, but my basketball class effects my schedule where we can't be in any of the same classes," Sadie said.

"Well maybe I should try out for basketball," Jess said laughing, which made her face light up.

"Yeah right," Sadie said laughing back, "you're the most clumsy person alive, you would never make it pass the first practice."

"Then I guess we'll have to hang out during lunch and make the most of it," Jess said with a frown.

Sadie looked at Jess frowning as well. She was about to say something when she heard the intercom come on.

"Hello Degrassi, just a reminder that students may not charge money on their lunch accounts for the first week of school, and that both A and B lunch periods are 45 minutes long. Also, student council elections will take place this week and voting will be on Friday," Mr. Simpson concluded over the intercom as it turned back off.

"At least we have lunch together," Sadie said in a positive tone as the announcement ended.

Jess smiled and continued eating.

* * *

><p>"So tell me what happened," Gina said impatiently at Kate as they walked down the hallway toward their next class.<p>

Kate stopped outside the girl's restroom and pulled Gina toward her next to wall.

"You can't tell anyone. I don't want rumors to be going around about me," Kate said seriously.

"Settle down, I'm not going to tell," Gina said.

"Fine," Kate puffed and looked up at the people passing the two of them. "When we were at the party, I met this guy there. He was really nice and we were getting along fine. Then he asked if I wanted to leave with him, so I said yes and we left. I was drunk and didn't know what I was doing, but I don't think we did anything. I just remember him taking me home. However, I apparently gave him my number and he's been texting me all morning, see."

Kate handed her phone to Gina, and she began scrolling through her texts.

"This is creepy," Gina said, "who is he?"

"I have no idea, he didn't tell me his name," Kate said nervously.

"Don't text him back, this guy is creepy," Gina told her, handing the phone back.

"Who is creepy?" a blonde guy came up with a cocky grin.

"None of your business Jason," Gina snapped at him.

"I guess I'm not allowed to be in your gossip circle then," he said smoothly.

"You're not allowed to even talk to me, so shoo," Gina barked.

"Harsh, but you know you want me," Jason said lifting his eyebrows and walking off.

"What a pig," Gina said.

Kate nodded and felt her phone buzz again.

"Oh no, it's him!" Kate said.

"What does it say?" Gina asked.

"It says, 'check out ' " Kate said confused.

"What is that?"

"I have no idea, but it doesn't sound good," Kate said, "come."

Kate and Gina rushed to the computer lab and opened the Internet browser. Kate typed in and pressed entered. Her eyes shined with worry as the website loaded and gasped when the page came up.

"Oh my God!" Gina yelled, causing people in the lab to stare at the two.

Kate looked at the page which had only one picture on it. A picture of her. Showing her breasts. Kate quickly closed the page and began to cry.

"You showed him your boobs?" Gina asked.

"I'm so stupid," Kate sniffed, "everyone is going to see this, my life is ruined."

"No it's not," Gina snapped, "we have to find this guy and tell him to take it down."

"Only one problem," Kate added, "we don't know who this guy is."


	3. Episode Two: It's My Life

**Episode Two: It's My Life**

"Voting for student council president is this Friday, sign-ups for candidates will be available at both lunches today," Mr. Simpson said over the intercom, "also, students are to be reminded they are not allowed inside empty classrooms, failure to follow this rule will result in disciplinary action."

As the morning announcements ended, Chloe MacPherson opened her locker to get her textbooks. She looked in the mirror inside her locker and stared at the dark, red-haired girl's reflection in the mirror. She averted her gaze and grabbed her Chemistry book.

"Hey, hey, Chloe," she heard a familiar voice say behind her.

"Good morning Ryan," she said shutting her locker and turning around to face her friend.

"So Chloe, did you finish your Geometry homework?" Ryan said, "I got confused on last night's lesson and was hoping you could help me at lunch."

"You're one of the best math students in the grade," Chloe said, looking into his deep, blue eyes, "besides, I'm going to be busy today at lunch."

"Busy with what?" Ryan said confused.

"Well, I've decided to run for student council president," Chloe said smiling.

"President? You're only a Sophomore," Ryan said.

"Does it matter," Chloe remarked in a stern voice, "people want someone who will bring great changes to this school."

"Actually, people want to vote for the most popular person, which really isn't you," Ryan said with a half smirk.

"I don't care if the odds are against me, it's never stopped me before," she puffed before storming off.

Ryan watched her walk off and sighed, "She can get so over her head sometimes."

* * *

><p>Sadie exited the girl's locker room in her workout outfit and walked into the school's gymnasium. She noticed her shoelace was undone so she bent down and retied it. As she finished completing the knot on her shoelaces she heard someone dribbling a basketball in the gym with her. She looked up and saw a guy in a sleeveless shirt and gym shorts practicing layups.<p>

Sadie got up and walked toward him. He was so into practicing he didn't even notice her behind him.

"Um, hello," Sadie said in a soft tone.

The guy turned around and looked at Sadie. His was face glimmering in sweat, and his short brown hair was tossed around from running, as he stood there panting.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you," Sadie continued, "I just thought that I was the only one in here."

"Nope, I'm here," the guy said in a voice that charmed Sadie instantly, "this is my free period, so I thought I would practice for the upcoming basketball season."

"Me too," Sadie nervously blurted out, "I mean, this is my free period as well and I usually come in here and practice."

"So, you're a basketball player?" the guy asked smiling.

"Yeah, I've played since my Freshmen year and this will be my Senior year."

"Cool," the guy said, "I'm Austin Welborn, a Senior as well."

"I'm Sadie Rowland."

"Do you have A Lunch?" he randomly asked.

"Um, yeah," Sadie answered confused.

"Awesome, how about you meet me here and we can practice together," he said.

He then turned around and headed toward the guy's locker room.

* * *

><p>"Vote Chloe MacPherson," she chanted during lunch while everyone ate.<p>

"Vote Chloe MacPherson for president," she repeated.

She noticed a girl with black horn-rimmed glasses with blonde hair tied in a ponytail turn around from the other end of the cafeteria after hanging up a poster. Chloe watched the girl as she made her way toward her and stopped in front of her.

"You're running for student council president?" the girl asked.

"Yep," Chloe replied, "and I feel like I have a pretty good chance of winning."

"But you're only a Sophomore," the girl said pointing at her purple shirt, "and besides I am running as well."

"Really?" Chloe said smirking, "well it's nice to meet my competition."

"Likewise," the girl said, "my name's Kylie."

"Chloe MacPherson."

"MacPherson. Are you related to Anya MacPherson?" Kylie asked eyeing her.

"Yeah, she's my sister, you know her?" Chloe replied.

"She was a Senior during my Freshman year," Kylie told her, "she was a nice person."

Chloe nodded and the two girls stood quietly staring at each other. Kylie blinked as Chloe began to smile before she broke the silence.

"I just want you know that just because you're a Senior, it doesn't mean that you're going to win the election."

"Oh really," Kylie replied squinting her eyes, "and you think as an underclassman you can win?"

"Of course I do," Chloe said.

"I guess we'll see," Kylie added, "but I wouldn't get your hopes up."

Kylie turned around and walked away back to the other side of the cafeteria and continued putting up her campaign posters. She watched as Kylie turned around and took another look at her.

"That looked intense," she heard someone say behind her.

She turned around and faced Ryan. He smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"If I want to win then I'm going to have to be intense, I need people to take me seriously," she said.

With that she dismissed herself and continued campaigning.

"Vote Chloe MacPherson for president!"

* * *

><p>As soon as A Lunch started, Sadie made her way down to the gym to meet Austin. Her face was full of excitement to see the guy she had just met earlier this morning. As soon as she entered the gym she saw Austin sitting in the stands, dressed in his work out attire, with a basketball in his lap.<p>

"I'm glad you came," he said across the gym.

"Me too," Sadie said, "I've been looking forward to this all day."

"So you must be a serious basketball player then," he said getting up from the stands.

"I was Most Valuable Player last year on my team," she bragged taking the ball from his hands.

"Then it looks like I have some competition," he said smoothly.

Sadie backed up and began to dribble the ball. She watched as Austin got into a defensive stance and then sprinted toward the basket, dribbling the ball in perfect rhythm. She pulled a trick move with her dribbling and went to the basket, leaving Austin confused.

"You are good," he said smiling, "but it's my turn now," taking the ball from Sadie.

"Lets see what you've got," Sadie said.

Austin dribbled the ball standing still and then begin to dribble faster before taking off. Sadie quickly leaped in front of him, catching him off guard, causing him to crash into her. The two fell onto the ground, Austin on top, as the two laughed.

"You're crazy!" he panted.

"Maybe, but you didn't score," she teased.

She looked up into his eyes and into his beautiful face when she heard someone open the door to the gym.

"Sadie?" she heard.

"Jess!" she exclaimed, pushing Austin off of her and getting back up on her feet.

"What are you doing in here?" Sadie asked.

"I was going to ask you the same question," she said, "why aren't you in the cafeteria eating?"

"I came in to play basketball," Sadie answered, "this is Austin, we met earlier today."

Jess looked at Austin and blushed at the cute boy.

"I just didn't want to sit in the cafeteria by myself," Jess said.

"Then lets go eat," Sadie said as she looked at Austin, "see you tomorrow?"

"Sure," Austin said.

He then watched as the two girls left the gym, smiled, and shot the basketball.

* * *

><p>As Friday rolled around Chloe found herself in A Lunch preparing to give her speech. She looked to the left of her and saw Kylie looking through her notecards, preparing for her speech. She walked over to her and held out her hand.<p>

"Good luck," Chloe said.

Kylie looked up and shook her hand, "Likewise."

"I know we got into a little skirmish the other day, but I just want the best woman to win," Chloe told Kylie.

"That's great Chloe," Kylie said, "I love some friendly competition."

"But I want you to know Kylie, that just because I'm a Sophomore doesn't mean I'm incompetent of doing a great job," she lectured.

"I never said you wouldn't do a good job," Kylie said confused, "I just said the chances of a Sophomore winning isn't very likely."

"We'll see," Chloe said.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Mr. Simpson said ending their conversation and silencing the cafeteria, "it's time for our candidates to give their speeches."

"Your first candidate is Kylie Barrett," he continued.

Kylie went up to the podium set up in the front of the cafeteria, put her notecards down on it, and looked up. She pushed her glasses on the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath.

"Hello Degrassi, my name is Kylie Barrett and this is why I think I would be a great choice for your President," she began.

"First off I love this school. Degrassi is an amazing school with lots of opportunities for its students to partake in. I feel the student body is unified together and we all work hard to fulfill common goals and that's why I want to be your President. I want to help you! I want to be a person that any student can come to with an issue and feel safe addressing it. It's my goal, if elected as President, to make this school better for the next generation of students and help us all achieve our goals together. I hope that my influence on this school is a positive one and I will leave this place as a Senior knowing it's a better school for upcoming students. Thank you."

Kylie took another deep breath as she stopped and smiled at the thundering applause she was receiving and took a seat next to the podium.

"Thank you Kylie for your speech," Mr. Simpson said as the applause began to die down, "and now here's your other candidate, Chloe MacPherson."

Chloe stepped up to the podium and looked at her audience with a content look. She saw Ryan in the back of the cafeteria giving her a thumbs up and she began.

"Hi, I'm Chloe MacPherson and I feel I would be the best choice for Degrassi's next President," she stumbled nervously.

She stopped and took a breath and looked out at the cafeteria with a new burst of confidence in her eyes.

"Some people think that underclassmen cannot be President because they are too young and inexperienced," she announced with a touch of fury that caused Kylie to give her a strange look.

"However I find that claim to be absolute ignorant," she continued, "just because I'm a Sophomore doesn't mean I will not do as good as a job as Kylie if she is chosen. I feel I have the same amount of dedication, perseverance, and will to be Degrassi's President. I don't want age to be a factor that separates people from competence and incompetence. I want it to be a threshold. A threshold that brings everyone together to show that no matter what age, gender, or person, that anyone can do what they put their mind to. And _that _is unification to me."

The cafeteria stood silent as she finished, but then a few people began to clap. Chloe looked around and saw Ryan giving her a sketchy look from across the cafeteria. She then turned and saw Kylie giving her the same look.

"And that's it for our campaigns," Mr. Simpson said, "voting will be open the rest of the day on the computers, and your next student council president will be announced at the end of the day."

* * *

><p>The bell rang to release the students from sixth period and Sadie gathered up her stuff as she exited Coach Armstrong's class. As she left the class she came face-to-face with Jess who had a shadow casting an annoyed look across her face.<p>

"Um, hi Jess," Sadie said, wondering if she should be scared.

"Are we not friends anymore?" Jess abruptly asked.

"Of course we are! Why would you think we aren't?" Sadie said startled.

"Well, you would rather play basketball then spend time with me during lunch, which is our only time to see each other," she said.

"Jess," Sadie sighed, "I'm sorry, but I have other friends, and I have basketball which keeps me busy, I want to spend time with you, but I'm just so busy."

Jess looked down and her annoyed look turned to a sad one, "I'm sorry Sadie, I guess I'm just upset we don't get to see each other this year."

"I am too, but we have to deal with it," Sadie said, "maybe it would help if you made some new friends."

"Hmm, good idea," Jess said as her face brightened up to its usual state, "I should make some friends."

"That's great, so when I'm busy with basketball, you can have some one to hang out with," Sadie nodded.

"Ok, deal," Jess said, "starting next Monday I will try and make some new friends."

The two girls smiled at each other and hugged. Sadie then went off to her last period class of Government while Jess headed toward her Literature class.

* * *

><p>Chloe and Kylie stood in the cafeteria with Mr. Simpson as he was getting ready to announce the winner. A camera was set up to broadcast the results to the school.<p>

"Ok lets get this started," Mr. Simpson said to the two girls.

"Good afternoon," Mr. Simpson started his broadcast with, "I am here with your two candidates and the results of the election."

Chloe and Kylie looked at each other and turned back around facing the camera.

"Your new Student Council President is…"

"Kylie Barrett!" he exclaimed.

Kylie shrieked and jumped up and down and shook Mr. Simpson's hand. Chloe watched with an angry and saddened look.

As Mr. Simpson turned off the camera and left, Chloe turned to Kylie.

"Congratulation, you beat me," she said in a harsh-like tone, "I guess you proved your statement that underclassmen like me can't win president."

Kylie turned to Chloe and raised an eyebrow at her.

"No, you lost because you didn't focus on the good of the school, but rather to prove me wrong," Kylie said, "instead of telling the school why you would be a good president, you went off on a rant and tried to make me look bad."

Chloe stared at Kylie speechless. She looked into the taller girl's eyes that had a look of frustration to them.

"I'm sorry," Chloe said in a shaky voice.

"I didn't mean to be like that, but I just felt like I was being told I couldn't do something," she continued.

"I never said you couldn't be president. You are driven girl you has the potential to be a great president. However, like I said, you're an underclassman, and your maturity got the best of you," Kylie told her.

"I know," Chloe mumbled with her head down.

The two stood there in silence, Kylie still staring at Chloe.

"I've got to go," Kylie said breaking the silence, "there's always next year."

Chloe looked up as the new president left the cafeteria. She was now alone in the room with all her campaign posters around her.

"I really did mess up," she admitted, and made her way out of the cafeteria.


End file.
